Solar energy is one of Earth's largest potential sources of energy. Above the atmosphere, solar irradiance per unit area is 1.361 kilowatts per square meter. At sea level, the usable energy density is reduced to 250 watts per square meter. Using a two-dimensional model to approximate the Earth, 250 watts/square meter*π*6,371,000 meters2 yields about 32,000 terra (trillion) watts of energy that continuously strikes Earth's surface. Assuming the sun continues to burn and emit photons for a billion more years, the survival of human life ultimately depends on harnessing this essentially unlimited, source of clean energy.
The main impediment to widescale solar adoption thus far has been cost. Unlike other energy sources, solar energy costs are frontloaded while the operating costs are comparatively low. Fossil fuel-based energy sources require up-front costs as well as pay-as-you-go costs from consuming fuel. Unfortunately, not all the ongoing costs are reflected in the price of energy generated from fossil-fuel sources. These “dirty” energy sources have significant external costs stemming from CO2 emissions that, in the absence of a carbon tax, are not reflected in the cost. In addition to this cost advantage, entrenched utilities and fossil fuel producers have lobbied effectively to stymie the progress of solar, even in states with the greatest solar potential.
Notwithstanding these headwinds, the cost of solar has now dropped low enough that even when coupled with energy storage, solar power it is equivalent to or less expensive than power generated from coal, oil and even natural gas. In the context of the electricity market, the relative cost difference between competing sources is quantified in terms of the cost per unit, typically a kilowatt hour (kWh). Large scale solar arrays, so called “utility-scale” arrays, may have tens to hundreds of megawatts of power generating capacity, putting them on the same scale as small coal and natural gas-fueled power plants. These arrays generate power that is fed into the grid and sold at wholesale prices on the order of a few cents per kWh.
The development of utility-scale solar projects is typically funded against power purchase agreements (PPAs). With a PPA, an off-taker (e.g., utility, grid operator, etc.) agrees to purchase all the power generated by the system at a fixed rate for the operational life of the array (e.g., 30 years). This enables a bank or other investor to accurately value the future revenue stream and to loan money against it to finance construction of the array.
Utility-scale solar power plants are predominantly configured as fixed-tilt ground mounted arrays or single-axis trackers. Fixed-tilt arrays are arranged in East-West oriented rows of panels tilted South at an angle dictated by the latitude of the array site—the further away from the equator, the steeper the tilt angle. By contrast, single-axis trackers are installed in North-South rows with the solar panels attached to a rotating axis called a torque tube that move the panels from an East-facing orientation to a West-facing orientation throughout the course of each day, following the sun's progression through the sky. For purposes of this disclosure, both fixed-tilt and single-axis trackers are referred to collectively as axial solar arrays.
Excluding land acquisitions costs, overall costs for utility-scale arrays include site preparation (road building, leveling, grid and water connections etc.), foundations, tracker or fixed-tilt hardware, solar panels, inverters and electrical connections (conduit, wiring, trenching, grid interface, etc.). Many of these have come down in price over the past few years due to ongoing innovation and economies of scale, however, one area that has been largely ignored is foundations. Foundations provide a uniform structural interface that couples the system to the ground. When installing a conventional single-axis tracker, after the site has been prepared, plumb monopiles are usually driven into the ground at regular intervals dictated by the tracker manufacturer and site plan; the tracker system components are subsequently attached to the head of those piles. Most often, the monopiles used to support the tracker have an H-shaped profile, but they may also be C-shaped or even box-shaped. In conventional, large-scale single-axis tracker arrays, the procurement and construction of the foundations may represent up to 5-10 percent of the total system cost. Despite this relatively small share of the total cost, any savings in steel and labor associated with foundations will amount to a significant amount of money over a large portfolio of solar projects. Also, tracker development deals are often locked-in a year or more before the installation costs are actually incurred, so any post-deal foundation savings that can be realized will be on top of the profits already factored into calculations that supported the construction of the project.
One reason monopiles continue to dominate the market for single-axis tracker foundations is simplicity. It is relatively easy to drive monopiles into the ground along a straight line with existing technology even through their design is inherently wasteful. The physics of a monopile mandates that it be oversized because single structural members are not good at resisting bending forces. When used to support a single-axis tracker, the largest forces on the foundation are not from the weight of the components, but rather the combined lateral force of wind striking the solar panels. This lateral force gets translated into the foundation as a bending moment. The magnitude of the bending moment is much greater than the static loading attributable to the weight of the panels and tracker components. It acts like a lever arm trying to bend the pile, and the longer the lever arm, the greater the magnitude of the force. Many tracker companies specify a minimum foundation height of 40-inches or more. Therefore, in the context of single-axis trackers, monopile foundations must be oversized and driven deeply into the ground to withstand lateral loads.
One proposed alternative to monopile foundations is to use a pair of steeply angled legs to form an A-frame or truss-like foundation. An A-frame has the advantage of potentially converting lateral loads due to wind impinging on the array into axial forces of tension and compression in the legs, however, not all A-frame foundations will perform the same. The point at which lateral loads are translated into the legs of the A-frame will dictate how these forces are distributed and whether a bending moment is introduced. Also, the angle of the legs of the A-frame with respect to horizontal has a non-linear effect on the magnitude of tensile and compressive forces. Therefore, it is an object of various embodiments of this disclosure to provide A-frame foundations for single-axis trackers that ideally prevent the introduction of a moment into the truss leg and that limit and ideally minimize the magnitude of the tensile and compressive forces.